This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Computing devices often enter a sleep state responsive to expiration of an inactivity timeout or user input to do so. When entering a sleep state, a computing device typically locks (e.g., screen lock) to protect user data or prevent unintentional activation of one of the device's functionalities. Once in the sleep state, various components or subsystems of the computing device are powered down to reduce the device's power consumption and extend battery life.
Waking and/or unlocking the computing device, however, often requires that some components of the device remain active during, or be woken prior to leaving, the sleep state. For example, to enable entry of a personal identification number (PIN) code for device unlocking, a processor, display, and associated touch-screen require power to receive the PIN code from a user. As such, these active components draw current when the device is in the sleep state or while locked, which results in increased power consumption, reduced device runtime, and/or decreased device efficiency.